When Pain Becomes Too Much
by thewriterx2
Summary: After Aria kills Shana, who can she run too? What will happened after she learns A knows what she did? How will she cope with her pain? What happens after she is drugged and becomes unconscious? Who will rescue her from falling to deep? Who is A? Contains: Drugs, Alcohol
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

I couldn't believe what I had done. I killed someone; these were the words I never thought I could say about myself. I couldn't even begin to imagine the lives that I destroyed. No one understood how I felt, I wasn't sure if I could live with myself. I didn't know what or who to turn too, all I know is I need to do something about this internal agony before it overcomes me. I felt myself begin to distant myself from my family and friends not wanting to grab them down this mess.

I walked up to Ezra's apartment hoping that my heart and soul would begin to glow again as it always did when I was around him. I knocked on the door feeling hopeful that he would help the pain go away just he had always done.

"Hey," I said as he opened the door.

"Hey, please come in," Ezra said smiling.

"I need to tell you something," I said full of agony as tears starting streaming down my face.

"Aria what is it," Ezra asked full of worry as he held my hands.

"I was the one who killed Shana. It all happened so fast, I didn't know what I was doing until it happened. I didn't know who else to come too," I said shaking.

Ezra grabbed me and held me as I shook. He brushed his hand in my hair trying to help me calm down.

"Aria, I will always see you the same. No matter what you do, I will always be there for you" Ezra said smiling.

I was happy that I had someone like him to help me but I still didn't feel any different than before. I wasn't sure why. Someone still loved me for what I had done, so why couldn't I move on or at least feel somewhat better?

I left his apartment wanting to feel alive again. Beeeeeeeep. I grabbed my phone. I know what you did. You better watch your back if you don't want me to spill the beans. -A

I decided not to go home; I couldn't face my family yet. I didn't know what to do but I knew that somehow A was going to somehow break me down and was getting the best of me. I guess Shana wasn't A or was she a part of the team? Who is A? Before I knew it I was buying weed and alcohol. I just wanted to somehow cope whatever the cost maybe. The feeling of being high and going into another dimension was what I needed, it gave me the feeling I wanted and needed. It made me able to cope and made me feel alive. As I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed I liked this Aria better than the sad, helpless one.

I arrived the next day at school. I tried to act normal even though I was sure people could see right through me. Before I knew it Jason caught my hand, pulling me into his office.

"Aria, what is going on with you," Jason asked sternly.

"Nothing, why," I said in frustration.

"You don't think I don't know a resemblance to how you're acting to how I acted in high school," Jason said.

"And your point," I snapped.

"This isn't who you are. Whatever you are going through can be handled in a different way," Jason responded calmly even though anger soured through his body thinking what Aria was doing to herself.

"Jason this is none of your business and for you information it is the only way. Stop acting like you know me," I grumbled as I left his office.

I walked out of the school halls and drove out of Rosewood not looking back. I went to a lake 20 miles outside of Rosewood. I just looked at the scenery unsure of what to do and who trust. I began to smoke and drink unaware of my surroundings. I walked into the lake and began to allow myself to float. When I got back and took my beer and sipped it. I quickly dropped the beer. Boom the bottle went as it broke went crashing into the ground. I started to feel my throat close up and tried crawling trying to get to my car before I knew it my mind went blank and my eyes closed….

As a black figure watched her they laughed as she was going unconscious knowing their plan was started to unravel.


	2. Chapter 2: Flames

I looked around unsure of what happened as a rush of pain went through my body. I looked at my hands to see bruises and cuts. What happened? I didn't remember anything from the past couple of days. All I know is that I couldn't wait to be let go from this place. I glanced at the machine next to me unsure of what the numbers meant. I felt lost in my own world, unsure of the present and future would hold.

My mom and dad walked in looking angrier than I had ever seen them.

"What the hell were you thinking, Aria," my mom said full of anger and worry.

"What do you mean, I can't remember anything," I responded curiously.

"Of course you don't, you blacked out from all the alcohol and we think you hurt yourself. Did you think it was really a good idea to go out in the middle of nowhere," my mom questioned.

"I am sorry mom," I said trying to reconnect the pieces.

"Your father and I think it may be best if you go to rehab," my mom said full of authority.

"Why," I asked angrily not wanting to go. "Can you please give me a second chance?"

"We'll think about it Aria but we are so happy with this situation and your choice making," my mom said with sarcasm as she left.

I couldn't believe I let down my parents; it always made me think worse about myself but if only they knew the truth. I wasn't sure why I was falling so deep, normally I could handle myself.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Wow even your parents can't stand you and to think I had nothing to do with it. Wow Aria, you are digging your own grave but don't worry I will still help. –A

Did A have something to do with, I questioned myself. Of course A did but I wasn't sure. Did A just plant the pieces so I would get caught? Too stuck in my thoughts I didn't hear Ezra walk in.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Ezra asked in a weird tone.

"Better now" I smiled trying to have a better convo with him than my parents.

"Aria, I don't think I can be with you. I need someone who can be sophisticated and mature. I mean you are acting like an immature high school student," Ezra said bitterly.

"Really Ezra, I can't believe how insensitive you are being. If you can't handle my baggage than you don't deserve me," I replied calmly as my eyes began to water.

"Actually Aria, it's the opposite, I need someone who can make me look good and who can be mature about little things," Ezra snapped as he left the room.

I couldn't believe him. Who did he think he was? Tears began to stream down my face and the little make up I had on flew down my face with my makeup. I couldn't believe he didn't want to fight for our relationship or understand the situation I was in, I mean I opened my heart and trusted him. I couldn't stop or fight the tears that dripped from my eyes.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Look who drove off with Ezra after he left. (Attached a picture with Hanna). I guess liars do keep lies from each other. Watch out who you trust. –A

I couldn't believe it! I thought Hannah was my friend. I didn't understand how this happened. I just sat in my room filled with shock. I looked around at the hospital around me, I noticed a black bag. I walked over to notice that it was mine. I looked into the seam of the bottom and found some weed. Yes, they didn't find it. I quickly walked into the bathroom and began to smoke wanting all of these new problems to disappear in thin air. After I was in bed, I went to sleep.

I saw a forest with a pond. I didn't notice anyone around so I began to do the things that helped comfort me and made the pain go away. I looked into the bushes and saw a black figure watching me. I didn't know what they were doing, who was it or was it my imagination?

I then woke up in a deep sweat, to the sound of a fire alarm. The fire was coming into my room from the door and there was no escape. I yelled for someone to help but no one heard my cries.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I would like you to try to escape this too. Good luck not dyeing. –A

The fires began to fill part of my room. I began to scream. The smoke began to fill my lungs. I tried to open the windows but the windows wouldn't open. What was I going to do? I began feeling my body go weak. I felt defeated as I heard laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

The pain gushed through my lungs. My eyes began to close. I felt cold.

2 Days Later

I heard voices. I didn't know where they came from. My eyes wouldn't open. Was I died? I felt my hands trying to find air but all I felt was moist dirt. I began to panic. Was I buried? Did people believe I died?

Tears started streaming down my face as I tried to get up but couldn't. What was going on? My hand finally hit the air and I felt a hand pull me. Who was it? I began to cry, fearing the unknown.

I still couldn't open my eyes. I heard the voice but couldn't recognize it.

"Aria," yelled the man louder.

I quickly felt something wet hit my eyes. My eyes began opening little by little. I wasn't sure who it was.

"Aria, can you hear me?" The voice asked.

"Yes," I answered as my voice shook.

My eyes finally opened revealing who the person was. Jason. I didn't understand why he was always around when I needed someone.

I quickly hugged him and just held him unsure of what to do. He picked me up and held me burying his face in my hair. I could feel his tears. I didn't know what to do. He grabbed my hand and we ran to his car.

He just sat there looking at me. I wasn't sure what to do. So I smiled and grabbed his and held it against my lips.

The sun went down and I just wanted to sit with Jason. I wasn't sure who else to go to. I wasn't sure if anyone wanted to know that I was alive. I felt like a train wreck to everyone who crossed my path but Jason was different. I felt free and careless. He made me happy.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back full of passion. I grabbed his hair. I kept thinking about Ezra was I still with him? Should I be doing this? But I didn't care I just wanted him. He drew back.

"Aria, I want to take this slow. I really care about you and don't want things to be rushed," Jason said smiling.

"Okay," I replied.

"Do you want to go back home?"

"No, I want to stay in hiding for a bit," I replied. I want to find out who did this and why.

Jason pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek as he told me he understood.

As we turned towards the graveyard we saw a black figure running with a blood girl. They stopped at my grave. Jason and I looked at each other with wonder.

The figures looked at the car and down at the grave and started running. Jason quickly gave me his hat and drove off.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I found my phone in pants pocket.

Watch your step. Next time you won't be so lucky. Maybe some you care about will suffer instead. –A

Two Hours Later

Jason and I couldn't sleep. We turned through the channels. I decided to text my mom and tell her the truth. As I was sending the text my phone went black and we heard screams coming down the road….


End file.
